dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Greatest Surprise
The Greatest Surprise (Daigyakuten! Goku to 18-go no nidan kogeki sakuretsu; lit. "The Big Reversal! Goku and No. 18's Double-Strike Explosion!"is the seventh episode of the Super 17 Saga and the forty-seventh overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. The episode first aired on June 4, 1997. Its original American air date was August 28, 2004. Summary The episode begins with Videl carrying Chi-Chi to the battle scene, but Chi-Chi is scared and complaining the whole way. They are being followed by Bulla and Bulma, and Bulma can not help but concentrate on how the Earth is changing. She wonders how they can return it to normal. At the battle site, Dr. Myuu decides he has had enough of Goku. He has Super 17 prepare his Shocking Death Ball, and he launches it straight at Goku. Luckily Goku is smart enough to use Instant Transmission, and he comes up right behind and captures Super 17. Dr. Myuu declares the match to be a stalemate, but Goku reveals that he is ready to die to stop Dr. Myuu and Super 17. Super 17 tries to find a way to fight free, but Goku gathers the energy around him and turns himself into a bomb. A massive explosion fills the skies, and the Earth literally starts to shake. Vegeta thinks that Goku has gone too far, and Chi-Chi's pot flies off her head and into Bulma's hovercar. When the battle ground clears, Goku is back in his kid form laying on the ground in sheer exhaustion. Dr. Myuu thinks he has finally lost, but then Super 17 emerges from the water. He reveals that he had shielded himself, and that saved Goku's and his lives. Now he is ready to kill Goku, but help arrives. Android 18 arrives and stands in front of Goku. She says that if Super 17 fires, then he will destroy them both because she has a bomb in her chest. She rips her shirt and exposes her left breast sill covered with her bra. She also promises to avenge Krillin's death, and this gives Goku the strength he needs. She also mentions that Super 17 has changed, and she can never forgive him. Instead of firing on Android 18, Super 17 changes targets and destroy Dr. Myuu so he can make his own decisions. Goku and Android 18 are shocked, but then Android 18 decides to fire the Infinity Bullet at Super 17. Super 17 starts absorbing the energy blasts, and Goku tells her he will just absorb all of them. Then Goku realizes that Super 17 can not defend himself when he absorbs the energy blasts, so he charges the android and punches him in the stomach. After one Dragon Fist to Super 17's stomach, Super 17 is damaged with the message that this is for Krillin. Goku ends it with Kamehameha, and Android 18 finally gets some peace. While Vegeta praises Goku's efforts, Goku comforts Android 18 and points out that the original Android 17 won because he turned on Dr. Myuu and showed them the way to destroy him. Goku then points out that Krillin will be celebrating, and that Android 18 should be happy. Chi-Chi, Videl, Bulla, and Bulma arrive on the battle field ready to fight the Android, but Goku tells them that the battle is already over, so Goku promises to gather the Dragon Balls to resurrect Krillin and stop the earthquakes, volcanoes, and floods that are occurring. They gather the entire gang together and gather the Dragon Balls, but the Dragon Balls are found to be cracked. They decide to try them anyway, and Goku senses an unknown evil. Smoke oozes from the Dragon Balls, coalescing into a large, blue dragon that none of the gang have ever seen before. Trivia *When 18 is insulting Super 17 his eyes are black instead of being blue. *Near the end of the episode, Goku states the Dragon Balls can be used to revive Krillin, however, the Dragon Balls have previously revived him in Dragon Ball. Gallery Dragon ball TheGreatestSurprise1314644426.png|Bulma and Bulla 1830.png|Videl and Chi-Chi 34025.jpg|Super 17 charges the Shocking Death Ball Android18GokuGT.png|Android 18 firing Infinity Bullets Wiki8 n.jpg|Android 18 protects Goku while he prepares an attack DragonballGT-Episode047 209.jpeg|Goku launches his Dragon Fist Super17saga24.jpg|Android 18 and Goku Wiki30 n.jpg|Android 18 cries Category:Super 17 Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT